Liar Liar
by Warrior princess922
Summary: Sawyer isn't the ideal father. He's divorced and lets down his only son many times, not even being aware of it. What happens when on his 5th birthday party, Max wishes that for just one day his dad couldn't tell a lie? No crash. SANA, AU
1. My dad's a liar

**Title:** 'Liar Liar'

**Summary:** Sawyer Ford isn't the ideal father. After his divorce with Ana Lucia, he tries to run his company, as best as he can, paying all his attention on it, saying promises he doesn't keep, not realizing that he's hurting his little son by that. What happens when on his 5th birthday party, Max wishes that for just one day his dad couldn't tell a lie? No crash. SANA, AU

**Beta:** Chloe

**Rating:** T (basically just to be sure)

**'Ships:** Sawyer/Ana, Jack/Ana, Sawyer/Max, Ana/Max, Jack/Max and Sawyer/Kate (but it's not like you think, **trust **me. ;) )

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lost or Liar Liar

**Genres: **Humor/Family

**

* * *

A/N: **So this idea popped into my head, when I was watching 'Liar Liar' a few days ago. And just couldn't help but to try to give it a shot. And hell I enjoy writing it so far. It's hilarious, how Sawyer's character is similar to Fletcher's character from 'Liar Liar'. At least at some points. ;)

So yeah, I'm going to take** a lot **of lines from the movie. So when you read a dialogue that makes you laugh, then it's not mine. Lol. :P

**Dedicated to my Beta and Wickedgal08 for being amazingly awesome friends!**

Hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 1: 'My dad's a liar'**

"W-O-R-K."

"Work!" the kids yelled out.

"That's right! Today we're going to talk about work. What do your parents do?" a teacher asked, writing the question on a blackboard "Phoebe, you can start."

"My mom's a doctor and my dad's a truck driver." a little girl in a red dress answered right away.

"Good. Frankie?"

"My parents work at their own shop."

"That's great! Max?"

A boy with slightly bronze skin, dark, almost black eyes and straight, longer blonde hair looked up at the teacher and smiled, showing his dimples.

"My mom's a police officer."

"And your dad?" the woman questioned, nodding for him to continue.  
"My dad..." Max began "He's ... a liar."

* * *

"Good afternoon, Mr. Ford."

"Good afternoon, Parker!" Sawyer responded, smirking at a fat, short man with a cheeky grin on his face "You losin' a little weight?" he asked, trying to make him believe that it really looked like it.

"Well, I don't know!" the man laughed "Maybe!"  
"Yeah, the new diet of yours seems to work!" the Southerner nodded, smirking

"Hi, Mr. Ford!"

"Whoa!" Sawyer gasped, as a short, thin woman stood before him with a wide grin on her face. She had a terrible haircut. It looked like somebody put a strainer on her head and cut all those strands "Hey! Did you do something to your hair?" he asked, trying to be polite.

"It's a bit extreme, isn't it?"

"No! That's the thing nowadays, right?" he announced, grinning back at her.

"He said it would accent my facial features." the woman giggled, stroking her hair affectionally.

"And that's what it does!" Sawyer exclaimed "It _completely_ accents your facial features!" he agreed and quickly walked away, before she could notice his grimace "Hello, Rose." he greeted an elder afro-american woman, standing behind a desk next to his office "How are you doing today?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Couldn't be better!" he said, smirking.

"That's good to hear." Rose said, smiling back at him "Mr. McKinley phoned to confirm your meeting tomorrow."

"Strep throat. Some kind of virus." Sawyer said without thinking "What's goin' around?"

"Swine flu?" she offered and he nodded.

"Good one!"

"And your mother called."

"I'm on vacation."

"It's your fifth week."

"Snowed in. Phones are down." he shrugged and gathered a pile of papers from a desk.

"Break mother's heart..." Rose murmured under her breath, shaking her head.

"That's it?" Sawyer asked, raising his eyebrows "Done, right?"

"Yes, except Kate's looking for you."

"Ugh," he groaned "How much ass do I have to kiss to make partner?"

Rose just smiled and handed him a case.

"Tell her I broke my leg and I had to be shot." Sawyer told her and she frowned and looked somewhere behind him.

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" Rose said and he stiffened. He closed his eyes and turned around to see Kate with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Kate!" he exclaimed, forcing a grin "Hey, I didn't see you! You look beautiful today!"

The brunette smirked at him and he thanked God she hadn't heard him earlier, obviously.

"Heard you convinced Mr. Raylee to sign a contract with us today." she said and his grin widened.

"Yes, I did." he confirmed proudly.

"Good job." she drawled, coming over closer to him "Do you have a moment?"

Sawyer looked at his watch and shook his head.

"Unfortunately not. I have to pick my son up from school today."

"A couple of reporters want to talk about your great strategy." Kate continued, as if she didn't hear him.

"Yeah?" he murmured, furrowing his eyebrows "How's my hair?"

"Fabulous. You look great!" she complimented him and mentioned for him to follow her.

* * *

"Mom!!!"

A big grin appeared on a face of a young Latina, as she spread her arms and waited for her son in front of a kinder garten.

"Hi, baby!" she yelled and a little boy jumped up on her lap "How's it going, kiddo?"

"I beat Frankie at every single game we played today!" the boy stated prooudly, hugging his mom with a chuckle.

"Really? Well then, I think you deserve some extra ice-cream, what do you say?" Ana asked, smiling and pinching his nose playfully.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed and Ana carefully put him down.

"Ok, so get in the car, Max."

He glanced up at his mother and then looked around.

"Wasn't dad supposed to pick me up today?" the boy asked, as his voice saddened. Ana closed her eyes for a brief moment before bending over to face her son.

"I am sure your dad just got held up in company again. But he promised that he was going to come on your birthday party tomorrow."

"He did?" Max asked doubtfully, looking down at the ground.

"Yes, he did." Ana assured him "Don't you worry, he'll be there."

The boy seemed to lighten up a little bit and he nodded with a smile, then got in to the car. Ana watched him take his seat and her smile faded.

* * *

"Where the hell _were _you today?!"

"I can explain this!" Sawyer announced, grimacing a little at the yell from the other line "Look, I.. I ran out of gas, okay? I know you probably don't believe me, but--"

"You're damn right I don't!" Ana shouted into the phone "Listen, I'm not gonna take this much longer, Sawyer. I can't stand watching that look on Max's face every time you lie to him!"

"I don't lie to him!" the Southerner protested "Hey, it wasn't my fault!"

"Then **whose** fault was it?!"

"Told you! I ran out of gas! Ok, Ana, look--, just listen to me..." he mumbled, hearing her impatient groan "I'll come pick him up tomorrow, okay?"

"Oh you will?"

"Yes."

"Just like you did today?"

Sawyer cursed under his breath and kicked the nearest chair hard.

"Oh shit!" he screamed in pain, grabbing his foot and jumping on one leg.

"What was that?" Ana asked coldly.

"Nothing!" Sawyer exclaimed immediately, trying to make it sound normally, as if he didn't just broke his toe "Look, I'll pick him up tomorrow, I'll be there, I swear to God, you believe me?"

"Sawyer,"Ana began, letting out a heavy breath "I stopped believing you long time ago. Now you have to make sure Max won't."

He felt his stomach drop a little bit at the thought. He didn't want to lose his son's trust. He couldn't lose Max.

"I'll be there, I promise."

"Ok, maybe you should think of another word, coz everytime you say 'I promise' you don't keep it."

"Ana--"

"Come pick him up tomorrow and I expect you to show up at his birthday party at 8, you got it?"

His eyes widened. He forgot. He had a meeting at 8.

"Yeah, I got it!" Sawyer agreed, before he could stop himself "I'll be there!"

"You better." Ana summed up coldly and hung up. He put his cell down on the counter and sat down by his desk.

"I'm so busted." he murmured to himself and let his head fall down on the desk with a thud, as it hit it hard "OW!"

* * *

"Hey, Max! Guess what?" Ana called to her son, who was sitting in front of TV, playing games "Your dad's gonna pick you up tomorrow!"

"He is?!" the boy exclaimed, excited "Cool!"

Ana smiled at him and just then they heard a door-bell. She walked away to answer it and Max followed her, obviously hoping it was Sawyer. But as Ana opened the door, the two of them faced nobody else, but--

"Jack!" Max yelled and ran over to a man, standing in a doorway. He was tall and had short, brown hair, shaven close to his head.

"Hiya, man!" Jack responded, picking him up "How's my little warrior?"

"I'm great! I beat Frankie at a lot of games today!"

"You did?! Wow, that's awesome!"

Ana smiled a little and Jack put Max back down.

"Come on, I'll show you my new games!"

"I'm right behind you!" Jack called after him, as he ran off back to his room. As soon as he was gone, Jack glanced at Ana and smiled.

"Hi." he greeted her softly and she smiled back.

"Hi there," she replied and leaned in, pecking his lips quickly "How's my doctor?"

"A little bit disconnected." he admitted, as he entered the house, closing the door behind him.

"How come?"

"Well, I've had too many patients today... I think I need to take a break." he confessed, putting his hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I think you should." Ana agreed with him and he attempted to kiss her, when a yell interrupted them.

"Jack, come on!" Max shouted from his room.

"I'm coming!" the doctor yelled back. Ana smirked at him and he kissed her forehead and walked away.

* * *

"Sawyer?"

He got out of his car and risked a small smile at his ex-wife.

"What are you doing here?" Ana asked, standing in the front yard with her arms crossed over her chest "I thought you weren't coming today."

"Yeah, well... I decided to come after all and take Max for the night," he began, approaching the Latina uncertainly "And I'd drop him off to school tomorrow morning, what do ya say?"

Ana narrowed her eyes at him and he suddenly felt so small under her burning gaze.

"Dad!" Max yelled, as he appeared in the doorway. Sawyer turned to look at him and grinned.

"Maximilian!" the Southerner yelled and the boy ran over to him "Hey, how ya doin', creep?" he asked, giving his son a brief hug.

"Good." Max answered, making him grin even wider.

"Me too... Except my arm has been botherin' me," Sawyer stated slowly, raising his right arm and Max began to laugh.

"Oh no, Dad," the blonde boy groaned, backing away from his father slowly.

"Oh yeah!" Sawyer drawled, grabbing him and tickling him everywhere he could "It's becoming a claw! Nothing can stop the claw!"

Max gasped, out of breath and then started to giggle, trying to get away. He finally released from Sawyer's embrace, laughing.

"Run, boy, run! Save yourself!" Sawyer shouted and Max hid behind his mother.

"Do the claw to mom, do the claw to mom!" he yelled out, excitedly and Sawyer glanced at Ana and met her glare.

"Uh-oh," the Southerner sighed, lowering his arm to his side "You found the claw's only weakness. Subzero temperatures!"

The Latina rolled her eyes, stroking Max's hair, as the boy was hugging her leg.

"Ok, creep!" Sawyer exclaimed, staring down at him "Let's rock and roll! You remember what I promised you a while ago?"

"Yeah!" Max screamed.

"Then go take your stuff and we'll hit the town!"

The boy quickly ran back inside the house, leaving Sawyer and Ana alone once again.

"You won't forget to take him to school tomorrow?" she asked him after a few seconds of silence.

"Dammit, a man screws up once and then he'll be the bad guy forever."

"Once?" Ana asked, raising an eyebrows and he gasped, as if she hit him.

"That was below the belt," he announced, pretending to be shocked "Keep the gloves up."

Before she could snap something back at him, Max appeared with a backpack and a baseball hat on his head.

"Mom, dad's taking me to see wrestling!"

Ana's eyes widened and she glared at Sawyer once again.

"Oh, Sawyer!"

"Oh, Ana!" He imitated her.

"Why do you have to take him to see that stuff? It's very violent!"

"The boy must grow to be a warrior!" he tried to convince her "Who better to guide him than Rick Rude and Randy Macho-man Savage in the cage of death?"

Jack picked that moment to exit the house with a sly smile on his face.

"Oh, dear Lord," Sawyer murmured under his breath, so that Ana wouldn't hear him.

"Hi, Sawyer." Jack greeted him and he had no other choice, but to force a smile.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Good, thanks." Jack replied and then smiled at Ana and gave her a soft, long kiss. Sawyer grimaced a little and cooed when they broke apart.  
"Wow. That was a nice image." the Southerner announced and imitated keystroke "Deleted."

Jack just pretended he didn't see it, but Ana wasn't about to do the same. She threw a punch directly at his stomach and he gasped in pain and sent her a _'what?!'_ look. Her glare answered him.

"Oh, by the way," Ana said, glancing at Jack "I have some more boxes for you."

"Oh thank you, honey. You're an angel." Jack replied, giving her a smile.

"Boxes?" Sawyer asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Remember, I told you a few weeks ago, Jack's moving to Boston." Ana explained.

"Oh, right! The job, the thing. What do you do again?" Sawyer questioned the other man, making Ana glare at him **yet** again.

"I'm a surgeon."

"Right, right!"

"Well, the boxes are in my car." Ana threw in, loud enough to drown Sawyer's voice.

"Oh, those can wait." Jack said, turning to look at Max "I made this young man a promise, didn't I? Got time to throw a few?" he asked the boy, handing him a ball.

"Sure!" Max said and they both walked away a little. Ana watched them go with an unreadable expression on her face and then walked off to her car, without another word to Sawyer. But of course, he followed her.

"I forgot the boyfriend was moving."

Ana groaned, grabbing a box from the boot.

"Jack," she spat "His name is **Jack**. And yes, he's moving."

"I'm sorry. I hated him less than your other boyfriends." Sawyer confessed and she sent him a fake smile "It wasn't serious, was it?"

"Semiserious, yes." she admitted, placing the box on the ground.

"You guys aren't--" he began, giving her a knowing look "Y'know, what I mean,"

Ana looked up at him and laughed.

"I have been dating him for seven months by now. What do you think, Sawyer?"

"Really? Ooh!" he drawled, watching her grab another box "I was hoping after being married to me you'd have no strength left."

"Remember, when we were married, I wasn't having sex nearly as often as you were." Ana stated and he scoffed.

"Ouch! And the ref takes a point away."

She just ignored him and stared at Jack and Max.

"Max is gonna miss him." she announced and Sawyer glared at her.

"**I'll** be here." he blurted out, obviously offended. She just gave him a look and walked away. He stared after her and let out a heavy breath. He was glad Jack was moving.

"Max, come on! We've gotta go!"

**

* * *

A/N: **That's what I got so far. :) Don't know how many chapters the story will have, but a few more for sure. Hope you enjoyed! And once again thanks to my Beta! :)


	2. Enjoy my wife!

**Chapter 2: "Enjoy my wife"**

"Fred, it's your duty to represent our company!" Kate blurted out, as she was trying to convince a young man in front of her to agree. "And this may be one of the most profitable and most advantageous collections we have had so far!"

"Excuse me for my brutal honesty," the man replied politely. "But they're going to realize just how much **un**profitable the collection is for **people **real soon."

"That's not your problem." she remarked, placing her hands on a desk and propping her weight up on them. "You are just supposed to make them sign the contract with us, that's all you need to worry about."

"I may be able to represent our company aggressively and ethically," he announced. "But Kate, I **won't **lie."

She sighed heavily and narrowed her eyes at him, then smiled.

"Then we'll just have to find someone who **will**."

* * *

"Dad, are we really going to wrestling?"

"Absolutely, Max Factor!" Sawyer assured him with a wide grin. "We just have to stop by the office for one minute."

When they were almost inside the company, an old man with grey hair and in dirty, smelly clothes approached them.

"Excuse me, sir. Any spare change?" He asked in a husky voice and Sawyer just smiled apologetically, not even stopping.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm all out." The Southerner responded and walked away, holding Max's hand in his. They entered the building and got into the elevator.

After a minute, the elevator bell dinged and the door opened.

"Twenty-first floor," Sawyer said seriously. "Men's wear."

Max giggled and they both exited the elevator and began to walk to Sawyer's office. However, he could never walk by unnoticed.

"Hello, Mr. Ford!" The woman with a terrible haircut greeted him with a dumb smirk on her slim face.

"G'afternoon," he replied politely, fighting his laughter. A big, fat man caught his eyes. "Parker!"

"Hey, nice to see ya again, man," the guy said, grinning.

"Damn, you're thinner and thinner every time I see you, I swear to God!" Sawyer exclaimed "Looks and personality. A double-threat guy!"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Ford."

Sawyer turned to look at the tall man with blonde hair, who had just spoken to him.

"Hey,....uh--?"

"It's Randy, sir."

"I knew it!" Sawyer growled with a smirk.

After a long while, they finally made it to the office.

"Hi, Rose!" Max greeted the secretary.

"Hi, Maxie," she drawled, giving him a smile. "What's new?"

"It's my birthday tomorrow and we're having a party!" The boy said excitedly.

"Wow! I am sure your daddy has got you something wonderful!"

Sawyer stiffened and his eyes widened.

"Yeah?!" Max asked, glancing up at him. The Southerner shook his head and returned his gaze.

"Yeah, you** bet**!" He assured his son, leading him to the door of his office. "Listen, kiddo. Why don't you play in my office for a minute. Sue somebody for everything they've got." He ranted, opening the door and gently pushing him forward to make him come in. "Maybe you can send a fax to one of your girlfriends." At that, Max glared and rose his small fist to his face. "Hey, _sorry_."

As soon as the door was closed, Sawyer turned around with a look of pure horror on his face.

"Dammit! I _completely_ forgot!" He hissed in a desperate voice. Rose just rolled her eyes at this.

"Oh, what a surprise!" She exclaimed and then bent down to grab a box, wrapped with beautiful red paper and decorated with a gold knot.

"You are a saint!" Sawyer gasped, taking it from her. "I really should buy you a gift."

"You did," she replied, showing him a rectangular, smaller box. He raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"I always do the classy thing."

Rose mouthed 'right' to herself and then somebody cleared their throat and Sawyer turned around to see Kate behind him.

"Hey!" He greeted her. "How nice to see you! **Again**!" He growled and then glanced at Rose. She was watching the gift he had given to her and was right about to unwrap it, when Sawyer tore it out of her hands. "Here! I bought you a gift," he told Kate, giving it to her instead. She took it from him with a seductive smile.

"Thanks," the brunette drawled in a husky voice. "You know, you're making quite an impression on the partnership committee."

He stared at her for a few seconds, as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Oh, that's right!" He growled suddenly. "You folks are meetin' soon! I've been so busy, I haven't even thought about it." He added with a chuckle and she just responded with another sweet smile of hers. "Anyway, I have a client in my office. Better not keep him waiting." He said and moved to walk away, when she spoke again:

"Actually, something rather important's just come up."

Sawyer closed his eyes for a brief moment, before turning around to face her again.

"Um, you're not busy tonight, are you?"

* * *

Sawyer entered his office with two big boxes full of papers, as Max was watching him from a chair he was sitting on. The Southerner placed the boxes on his desk with a heavy sigh and his son looked at him sadly.

"We're not going, are we?"

Sawyer glanced at him and the boy sighed and looked down at the floor, his good mood long gone.

* * *

"Ana?"

She snapped out of her daze and looked at Jack, who was sitting opposite from her. They were eating a dinner in a romantic restaurant. It seemed you could say this wasn't in character of Ana Lucia to do stuff like that, but, after being married to a guy like Sawyer, she found herself liking these kind of dates. At least Jack was never late.

"You ok?" He asked her softly, as he placed his hand on hers, that was laying flat on the table next to her plate with spaghetti she didn't even touch with a fork.

"Yeah, I was just thinkin'." Ana assured him. To be honest, she was thinking about Sawyer. She was wondering whether he and Max were having fun. And she could only hope her son didn't have to watch his father work, like many times before.

Jack smiled at her and it was obvious he was trying to say something.

"You know how there are moments you know are critical?"

Ana glanced up and nodded, taking a fork into her hand and preparing to eat.

"And choices that have to be made..." he continued "...upon which all one's future happiness will depend?"

She murmured under her breath, letting him know she'd heard him and realized what he had meant.

"This is one of those moments." Jack said, sending her a gentle smile. Something she wasn't used to. Sawyer always used to give her those half-smirks, enough for his goddamn dimples to show. Nothing was actually sweet when it came to them. Everything was always fast and rough. And Ana had liked it, until it became too much and until she noticed she was spending more time with her partner in work, than with her own husband.

"What are you trying to say?" The Latina asked, trying to shrug off her thoughts about Sawyer.

Jack just smiled wider and took a deep breath.

"Will you marry me?" He blurted out and she choked with pasta she had just taken to her mouth, almost spitting it out. Everybody in the restaurant looked at them, as Jack jumped off of his chair and ran over to her, patting her back lovingly. After ten seconds, Ana's face became bronze again and she started to breathe slower.

"Here, have some water." Jack advised, offering her a glass. "You all right, honey?"

She took the glass for him and took a big swig of the liquid from it. She put it down after a short while and looked at him with widened eyes.

"You're moving." She reminded him and he just shook his head knowingly.

"I know, but I want you and Max to come with me!" He explained and her eyes widened even more. She was** not **expecting anything like that. "Ana, I've been giving this a lot of thought and you know I'm not prone to wild flights of romantic fancy."

"Mmm..." Ana confirmed, taking another swig from the glass.

"But the thought of you and I together just makes sense!" Jack announced with a happy smile on his face. "Now I'm ready. I think you're ready. I love Max. _You_ love Max. It's right. It **fits**."

She stared at him, surprised and shocked to say the least, not knowing what to even think, let alone what to say.

"So what do you say?" He asked, taking her hand in his.

And right then, all she could do was chuckle breathlessly.

* * *

Keyboard tapping, computer beeping and sounds of printer chattering could be heard in Sawyer's room, as he was working on his announcement that he was going to deliver today at the most important meeting of his whole life. Their company created a new collection of some random products he knew nothing about. But that didn't matter. He just needed to convince a few important people of weight. If he did that, his boss would probably promote him, he would make partner and his whole company would be even more grateful.

He heard the whole collection was bullshit. He heard the products were just a mass of useless shit and that nobody with two eyes and a working brain would ever want to sign a contract with the company that had created it. And that was the whole point of it. But Sawyer was a very good liar. He knew he was going to make them believe in everything he was planning on saying on that meeting to actually make that collection look juicy, fresh and **useful**.

It was almost 8 a.m. and Sawyer was sure his little son was still asleep, but he found out he was wrong as he heard sounds of footsteps, getting louder and louder, until Max entered his room with messy hair and sleepy, but sad eyes.

"Hey, creepy!" He greeted his son, grinning "Happy birthday! How old are you now, 22 or 23?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I'm five, dad." Max corrected him with a chuckle.

"O--kay." Sawyer drawled, grabbing a pen and pretending to be writing something down on a piece of paper on his desk, while murmuring, "Return the beer keg... Cancel the dancing girls..."

Max giggled and the Southerner let out a heavy breath and turned to face his kid.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do," he admitted. "I feel completely unprepared for this. You see," Sawyer said, turning his back on Max and reaching for the box Rose had given to him and then putting it under his t-shirt on his stomach. "I bought you a present, but last night..." he turned around again with the present under his cloth with a serious expression on his face, "...I accidentally _swallowed_ it."

"Dad, it's in your belly!" The boy exclaimed, pointing at his father's stomach.

"Scalpel!" Sawyer ordered and Max came over to him and gave him an invisible scalpel and Sawyer pretended to take it and then put his hand against the hem of his t-shirt, growling, "I hope it's not partially digested! OOH, look out!"

He took the box out fully from under his t-shirt and handed it to an excited Max.

"Cool! What is it?!"

"Cool!" Sawyer agreed and then his smile faded a little. Well, he _couldn't_ know what this was, "It's uh... It's a surprise... All right, it's a pony. Just **open** it!"

Max began to unpack his present quickly and Sawyer helped him, murmuring under his breath, "I'm gonna help, 'cause I can't stand it!"

After a short moment, Max had his box opened.

"Baseball stuff!" the boy exclaimed happily, as he realized what was inside.

"Baseball stuff!" Sawyer echoed him, spreading his arms and thanking Rose in his mind.

"Cool!" Max said "Can we play?! I'll be Nomo! You can be Jose Canseco! Dad, please, can we play?!"

"Absolutely!"

"Yeah!"

Sawyer laughed and stroked his hair.

"Right after your party tonight, we'll do it!" he assured Max "You and me." he added, pinching his son's nose playfully, just the way Ana usually did it. "I just have to really concentrate on this right now."

And with that he turned to the desk again, carrying on with getting ready for his big announcement. Max's eyes saddened and he looked down, grabbed his present and slowly walked off.

* * *

There was a horn honking and Max smiled as he and Sawyer stood in front of the building Sawyer had his apartment in.

Ana and Jack exited the car and came over to them with smiles on their faces.

"Mommy!" Max shouted and ran over to Ana. She grinned and pulled him into a hug.

"Well hello there, little Cowboy! Happy birthday, baby!" The Latina said and the boy chuckled.

"Thanks, Mom!"

"Happy birthday!" Jack said, kneeling in front of him to be able to face him, as Sawyer and Ana were watching them. "One, two, three, four, five and one for good luck!" he said, giving him light punches in his chest with each word.

"He struck the child," Sawyer announced, glancing at Ana. "Did you see that?"

"Look at what Dad got me!" Max exclaimed happily, showing Jack his present.

"Whoa! Great!" Jack said, smiling from ear to ear. "Hey, I have my glove in the car." Sawyer rolled his eyes, "Maybe we can stop at the park on the way home and play catch. Then tonight we can rub oil in it and wrap a big rubber band around it, huh? It'll be great!"

Max nodded and Jack got up and began to lead him away.

"Hey, great gift, Dad!" Jack shouted to Sawyer over his shoulder.

"Thanks, Son!" The Southerner growled, raising his hand and watching them get into the car. "I'm so glad my gift could bring those two together. My plan to phase myself out is almost complete."

"Something's come up," Ana threw in, ignoring his last sentence. "And we need to talk. It's kind of important. Tonight, ok?"

"Tonight?" Sawyer frowned, thinking.

"Yeah..." she drawled, rolling her eyes. "Max's **birthday** party? Does that ring a bell?" She asked him ironically and he scoffed.

"Yup, sure. We'll talk tonight then."

She just nodded and walked away to the car.

"Maximus!" Sawyer yelled and the boy stuck his head out of the window. "I'm outta here!"

"Bye, Dad!" Max said, waving his hand.

"Hey, doc!" The Southerner added, apparently not being done yet. "Enjoy my wife!"

Ana turned to send him a cold glare, as she reached forwards to open the door. Sawyer just chuckled wickedly, raising his eyebrows with a crazy grin on his face, which soon turned into a grimace as he turned around and walked away back to the building.

* * *

**A/N: **Big thanks to Amy, who agreed to beta the 2nd chapter for me, exceptionally, because my Beta for this story has been away. Hope you liked it and I'll try to update as soon as I can. =)

In the next chapter, Max makes the wish!


End file.
